To the Bottom
by agonizingfernn
Summary: When the bond of a big daddy and his little sister get stronger and a little sister named anna steps on a nail and is getting sick what will the big daddy do to help her?


_ " Hurry up Mr. B!" Katie a little sister says pulling on her protectors arm._

_Katie's protectors name is Rumble know for how fast he can charge a splicer. " Come on Mr. B lets go see some angles!" She says with a giggle._

_They walked to a ADEM filled corpse and Katie then starts to gather all the ADEM in the body. After she was done she opened up the lid and drinks it like it was water and choked on it and coughed it on the floor then smiled and giggled._

_They started to walk back to the Hidey Hole, but while Katie was skipping around there was an inch tall nail standing straight up and Katie skipped right on the nail making it go half an inch into her foot. Katie let out a Load scream and fell over. She looked at her foot and saw her blood rushing out of her foot. She tried to pull the nail out but it made the pain even worse. _

_Rumble saw her in pain and her wound and put her on his back. His light turned to a faded yellow in worry for her. If Katie died Rumble would lose it and turn into a crazed Big Daddy._

_Rumble couldn't put her in her hidey hole and hope that she got better. Rumble lied Katie on the floor and Katie was still crying and there was blood all over his right shoulder. He then lifted her foot up and saw the nail and slowly pulled the nail out of her foot but it made Katie cry even more. He put her back on his shoulder and tried to make it to the Medical Pavilion. It would take him about Three hours to get there but he would stop at nothing to get there._

_" Mr. B it hurts when will it stop!' Rumble roared and she understood what he was saying._

_Rumble slowly walked towards his destination while Katie is on his back taking a nap. Then suddenly Rumble saw a brute splicer and tried not to get in a fight because he didn't want to risk hurting Katie. Rumble slowly tried to walk around him but then his metal suit made a creaking noise and alerted the brute. The brute looked at Rumble and yelled at him "you fat ass I'm going to tear you apart"._

_Rumble's light turned yellow but then the brute grabbed a big chunk of concrete and threw it at rumble damaging his suit and knocking Katie off his back on to the floor awaking her in panick and pain. Rumble looked at her hurt face and his light turned to a dark red and roared in anger and charged him. Rumble charged his drill and hit the brute in the face making a slushy bloody wound on his face. Rumble heard Katie behind him saying " kill him Mr. B". Rumble got his drill out and rammed it into the brutes gut and charged it spewing out blood. Rumble backed up and the brute fell to his knees holding his stomach than looked at Rumble and said " you bitch ough" he coughed up some blood then rumble walked back to him and hit him in the face one more time finishing him off, Rumble roared in triumph then grabbed Katie and walked off._

_As they where walking Katie spotted a brown cat but she got a closer look at the cat and it had cuts and blood over it she said " Mr. B let me down" she looked at him pleasingly and he let her down she quickly ran over to the cat she wondered why it was hurt and then she saw it had a collar. She saw that its name was Willis. "well Willis why are you hurt?" Willis mewed a painful mew and then fell over dead. Katie walked back in shock she picked him up and laid him on a table and kissed his head and she hopped back on rumble and left._

_It already been about two hours and they stopped at the tunnel that leads to the Medical Pavilion Katie looked at the hundred foot long tunnel. They started to walk down the tunnel and Katie looked at the water surrounding her Rumbles footsteps shook the tunnel. They where half way through the tunnel and the glass was starting to crack and leak Rumble started to realize that its going to collapse then Katie said " Mr. B i'm scared" right after she said that the tunnel broke and the two doors on both sides closed and the tunnel filled with water. They both started to sink to the ocean floor, rumbles light turned yellow when he saw Katie squirm in the water trying to swim. Rumble reached for her and then she opened her eyes and looked at him and he looked at her. Katie let out her last breath and sucked water into her lungs and she had a sad and painful look on her face as she sank to the bottom. when they both landed on the ocean floor he picked her up in his arms and roared one last time then put her down. He went on his knees and opened his helmete drowning himself.  
_


End file.
